Día De San Valentín
by Ameth18
Summary: Sally está deprimida al no tener a nadie con quien pasar el día de San Valentín, hasta que un viejo amor regresa. Khanally. OC x Julie-Su. Knuxikal ligero.
1. Día De San Valentín

**Alargué un poco más el fic, pues tenía nuevas ideas para no dejarlo tan corto, ustedes que piensan, si les gusta dejen un comentario después de leerlo.**

Era un día más en el Reino Acorn, pero no uno como cualquier otro, pues era día de San Valentín. El día en que la gente le mostraba a sus seres queridos cuanto los amaba.

En ese día, todos estaban felices, con excepción de una joven ardilla llamada Sally Acorn. Ella estaba sola en un parque. Nadie estaba acompañándola ese día. Sus padres habían salido muy temprano y no volverían hasta la noche. Su hermano Elias había salido de viaje con su esposa Megan y su hijastra Alexis y tampoco volverían hasta la noche.

Sally no tenía a una persona especial a la cual decirle te amo ese día. Ya había pasado un año desde que había terminado su relación con Sonic por segunda vez.

En ese momento recordó que todos sus amigos ya tenían pareja y de seguro todos ellos estaban felices en ese momento.

Antoine seguía casado con Bunnie y ya estaban esperando un par de mellizos. Rotor había logrado convertir a Nicole en un ser viviente y ya llevaban saliendo seis meses. Knuckles y Julie-Su habían terminado su relación en malos términos dos años atrás y ahora cada uno salía con alguien más: Knuckles con Tikal, mientras que Julie-Su salía con un equidna que había conocido hace ocho meses llamado Ralph. Tails salía con Cosmo. Shadow sorprendentemente salía con Rouge. Geoffrey finamente había logrado encontrar a Hershey con vida y ahora ambos estaban juntos de nuevo. Mina y Charmy habían perdido a Ash y a Saffron en un accidente fatal tres años atrás y ahora salían con Manic y Cream respectivamente. Vector salía con Vanilla. Espio con Sonia. Mighty con Honey. Ray con Marine. Silver con Blaze. Jet con Wave. Y por último Sonic con Amy.

Sally estaba mirando el estanque que estaba en frente de ella recordando los sueños que tenía para el futuro. Ella quería casarse y formar una familia con la persona a la cual amaba, pero en ese momento ese sueño parecía lejano.

Después empezó a recordar varias aventuras que había vivido en el pasado, hasta que de repente recordó a una persona en especial.

Esa persona era un mono que provenía del Reino Dragón. El mismo del cual se había enamorado hace unos cinco años atrás.

Recordó cuando él le había dicho que la amaba y que quería que se quedara en el Reino Dragón con él, para que fuera la reina del Pueblo Libre. Pero ella lo había rechazado porque quería volver a New Mobotropolis además de que aún seguía enamorada de Sonic. También se acordó que él le había dicho que si Sonic perdía la oportunidad él volvería por ella.

La ardilla volvió a verlo en otra dos ocasión más:

La primera vez fue cuando él se había reencontrado con ella en Stormtop Village, cuando Sally le dijo que no estaba segura que su relación con Sonic fuera a funcionar, ya que el erizo había cambiado mucho desde el día en que habían terminado; él le dijo que todo iba a estar bien para ella independientemente de lo que había sucedido, ya que Sonic estaría allí para ella a pesar de todo.

La segunda vez fue cuando lo atacó transformada en Mecha Sally; él no quería hacerle daño así que trato de desactivarla con sus poderes eléctricos sin hacerle ningún daño. A pesar de que la estrategia había resultado efectiva; Eggman había aparecido en ese momento y le había dicho que ella moriría sino tenía otro anillo de poder. Él tuvo que sacrificar su propia corona para reactivarla, pero fue atacado por ella. Después de eso Eggman lo puso bajo su control, pero él logró liberarse y se enfrentó a ella. Tras la batalla Mecha Sally había quedado dañada y tuvo que volver con Eggman para que la reparara.

Desde ese momento no había vuelto a verle de nuevo y a veces se preguntaba qué había pasado con él desde entonces. A veces lo extrañaba y quería volver a verle para charlar un rato con él. Pero el problema era que el Reino Dragón quedaba muy lejos de allí como para poder ir sola a visitarle.

…

Después de pasar toda la mañana sin hacer nada, Sally finalmente se levantó y se fue de allí con la cabeza baja. En el camino se encontró con casi todos sus amigos y confirmo que todos ellos estaban felices. Sally los saludaba a todos sin mirarlos a los ojos, pues no quería que se dieran cuenta de que ella estaba triste.

Cuando llegó a la esquina de una calle, no pudo evitar las lágrimas que se empezaron a escurrir por sus mejillas. Así que empezó a correr hacía el castillo para que nadie la viera llorar.

Tanta era su desesperación por llegar rápido al castillo que no se fijó que alguien venía delante de ella, y en menos de un segundo se estrelló con esa persona y cayó sentada en el suelo.

"Perdón debí haberme fijado" dijo la ardilla sin levantar la vista.

"No te preocupes Sally, yo tuve la culpa" dijo una voz que a la ardilla le parecía familiar.

Sally subió la mirada y lo vio, era Monkey Khan. Era la persona en la que había estado pensado hace unas horas y no podía creer que ahora estaba frente a ella. Él le dio la mano y le ayudó a levantarse.

"Ken, que sorpresa. Hace tiempo que no te veía" dijo la ardilla.

"Bueno, es que como no te había visto en cinco años decidí venir a verte. Dime como está Sonic" dijo el mono.

"Él y yo ya terminamos. Ahora él está saliendo con Amy y al parecer su relación con ella es mejor que la que yo tenía con él" dijo Sally volviendo a bajar el rostro.

"Lo siento mucho. No debí haber preguntado eso".

"No te preocupes. De todos modos si Sonic es feliz, yo también lo soy. Ahora yo lo veo como si fuera mi hermano, solo que de otra especie".

"En todo caso, quería saber si querías ir a almorzar conmigo o tienes prisa".

"No tengo prisa, vamos. Además desde hace tiempo quería conversar un rato contigo".

Entraron al restaurante más cercano y al sentarse en una mesa, un camarero le entregó a cada uno sus menús, para que ordenaran lo que quisieran.

Después de pedir el almuerzo; empezaron a conversar. Ambos pidieron una ensalada, un refresco de fresa y un pastel de chocolate en forma de corazón (Un especial por el día de San Valentín en el restaurante) como postre.

Mientras almorzaban, entraron al restaurante dos equidnas. Eran Julie-Su y Ralph. Ambos vieron a Sally almorzando con alguien al cual no pudieron reconocer y se acercaron para saludarlos. Al acercarse un poco más la equidna rosa pudo reconocerlo, ya que Sally le había hablado de él antes.

La ardilla al ver a los dos equidnas les hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercaran. Ambos fueron hacía donde estaban ellos.

"Hola Julie-Su, hola Ralph" dijo Sally.

"Hola princesa Sally" dijo Ralph.

"Hola. No esperábamos verte aquí" dijo Julie-Su.

"Bueno Ken me invitó" dijo la ardilla.

"Así que tú eres Ken, mucho gusto, yo soy Julie-Su y él es mi novio Ralph" dijo la equidna rosa.

"Mucho gusto" dijo el equidna púrpura.

"El gusto es mío" dijo el mono.

"¿Asi que ustedes son novios?" preguntó Ralph.

Ken y Sally se sonrojaron al escuchar eso, pero antes de que pudieran hablar Julie Su intervino.

"No Ralph, ellos no son novios. No es así" dijo la equidna rosa.

"Tuvimos un roce amoroso hace cinco años atrás, pero eso ya paso" dijo Ken.

"Cambiando de tema no quieren almorzar con nosotros" dijo Sally.

"Están seguros, no queremos incomodarlos" dijo Ralph.

"No se preocupen" dijo el mono.

Ambos equidnas asintieron con la cabeza, se sentaron en las sillas sobrantes, pidieron lo mismo que Sally y Ken, y se dispusieron a almorzar también.

"Sally, ¿A qué hora comienza la festividad de esta noche?" preguntó Julie-Su.

"A las 7:00" respondió Sally.

"¿Qué festividad?" preguntó Ken.

"Bueno, hoy por ser un día especial, el rey Elias y la reina Megan planearon hacer una gran celebración, en la cual estarán invitados todos los habitantes del Reino Acorn, habrá una especie de feria e incluso va a tocar la banda que acabaron de conformar Sonic, Sonia, Manic y Mina hace unos días" dijo Ralph.

"Wow. Se nota que será una gran fiesta" dijo el mono.

"Si quieres, puedes venir conmigo" lo invitó la ardilla.

Ken se quedó pensando por un instante y finalmente dijo "Por supuesto, vendré como tu acompañante".

"Que bien" dijo Sally.

Después de haber almorzado ambas parejas salieron del restaurante.

"Bien nos vemos hasta la noche" dijeron Julie-Su y Ralph al unísono.

"Hasta la noche" dijeron Sally y Ken al unísono.

…

La ardilla y el mono dieron un paseo por todo el reino como hasta las 6:00. Cuando vieron la hora en un reloj que se encontraba en la parte superior de un edificio se dieron cuenta de que tenían que prepararse para la celebración de esa noche.

"Ken me acompañarías al castillo, es que tengo que cambiarme. Tal vez pueda conseguir algo que puedas usar entre la ropa de Elias" dijo la ardilla.

"Y él no se molestará por eso" dijo el mono.

"No si se lo pido, ya a esta hora él debió haber regresado de su viaje".

"Ok, vamos".

45 minutos después ya ambos estaban listos. Sally llevaba puesto un vestido de color rosa con una pequeña tiara sobre su cabeza, mientras que Ken llevaba un smoking de color negro.

Cuando bajaron al vestíbulo allí estaban esperándolos Max, Alicia, Elias, Megan y Alexis.

"Se ven muy bien ambos" dijo Alicia.

"Si no los conociera yo pensaría que ustedes dos son recién casados" dijo Max.

"¡Papá!" dijo Sally un poco sonrojada.

"Solo era una broma" dijo Max.

"Te ves hermosa tía Sally y usted también se ve muy apuesto Sr. Ken" dijo la pequeña Alexis.

"Gracias pequeñita" dijeron ambos mientras le daban un abrazo.

"Bien creo que ya es hora de irnos" dijo Megan.

"El carruaje está afuera esperándonos" dijo Elias.

Todos salieron del castillo y vieron el elegante carruaje que los llevaría a todos.

Primero se subió Alicia, después Megan cargando a Alexis y luego Sally. Tras haberse subido las mujeres se subieron Max, Elias y Ken.

Mientras eran transportados en el carruaje, todos estaban muy emocionados por llegar a la celebración que se llevaría a cabo esa noche.

…

En ese mismo momento Ralph y Julie-Su estaban corriendo (Tomados de las manos) para llegar más rápido al lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración. Ambos estaban luciendo sus mejores atuendos, los cuales curiosamente eran idénticos a los de Ken y Sally. De repente y sin previo aviso ambos se estrellaron erróneamente contra dos personas. Cuando se fijaron bien en ellos se dieron cuenta de que eran Knuckles y Tikal.

Ambas parejas se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos segundos sin decir nada, pero los que se miraban con odio eran Knuckles y Julie-Su; cosa que Tikal y Ralph no comprendieron.

Finalmente Knuckles tomó de la mano a Tikal y sin decir nada ambos se fueron de allí.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes?" preguntó Ralph repentinamente.

"Nada" respondió Julie Su quitando la mirada.

"No estoy muy convencido de eso. Escucha, yo soy tu novio y sé cuándo sucede algo malo contigo. Si tienes un problema en algo que tenga que ver con Knuckles dímelo y yo trataré de arreglarlo".

"Bueno… es que fue la forma en que terminamos nuestra relación".

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?".

"Bueno, es que cuando ya íbamos a cumplir otro aniversario de noviazgo, él me dijo que las cosas ya no estaban funcionando para él y que ya se había enamorado de otra persona. Yo me enojé tanto con él por lo que me dijo, que antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya estábamos discutiendo. Pero en ese ataque de ira no pude medir mis palabras e insulté a su madre y a su difunto padre. Él se enojó tanto conmigo por eso que me dio una paliza, la cual al final me dejó inconsciente. Cuando desperté estaba en el hospital, Antoine y Bunnie estaban cuidando de mí. Ellos me preguntaron que me había pasado, pues cuando me encontraron me dijeron que yo estaba sola, lo único que les dije es que me había enfrentado contra un grupo de soldados robot del Dr. Eggman".

"¿Por qué no les dijiste la verdad?".

"Porque si se los decía iban a meter a Knuckles a la cárcel y yo no quería que le pasara eso, pues la única culpable de lo que me había pasado era yo misma. Pero aun así guardé un gran resentimiento hacía él. Y a veces siento culpa por lo que hice".

"Ya veo. Lo que debes hacer es disculparte con él".

"No puedo. Él es muy orgulloso. Ni siquiera me va a perdonar por eso".

"No importa. Si él no quiere aceptar tus disculpas es su problema. Pero por lo menos tú estarás con la conciencia tranquila".

"Está bien Ralph, lo haré por ti" le dijo mientras le sonreía.

"Julie, no sabes cuan feliz me haces cuando sonríes" le dijo mientras le besaba la mano.

Después de eso ambos se acercaron el uno al otro y se besaron apasionadamente.

…

Ya eran las 7:00 P.M.

En medio de la celebración Ken y Sally estaban viendo como estaba decorado todo el lugar. Ambos estaban solos, ya que Max y Alicia se habían quedado conversando con Amadeus, Rosemary y Merlín; Elias y Megan estaban conversando con Wynmacher y Lara Le mientras que Rosie vigilaba a Alexis y a Kneecaps, los cuales estaban jugando muy contentos.

De repente Sally y Ken pudieron ver a Shadow y a Rouge discutiendo, pues el erizo no quería venir a esa celebración y aun no sabía cómo la murciélaga lo había convencido para venir; junto con ellos venían Hope y Omega, quienes estaban tratando de detener la discusión hasta que finalmente lo lograron; el erizo y la murciélaga se calmaron, se tomaron de las manos y todos juntos fueron a buscar algo que pudiera divertirlos a los 4. Por otro lado vieron a Tails volando por aire llevando a Cosmo en sus brazos. Junto a ellos estaban volando Charmy, Cream y Cheese tomados de las manos. Por otro lado estaban Big y Froggy entre la multitud sin hacer nada más que mirar hacia el cielo. Antoine y Bunnie estaban conversando con Rotor, Nicole, Vector y Vanilla. Silver y Blaze estaban tranquilos sin hacer nada en especial, junto a ellos estaban Rob O', Mari-an y Jon. Mighty, Honey y Matilda estaban tomando un refresco de naranja; Ray y Marine estaban junto a ellos y estaban bebiendo un refresco de uva. Luego vieron a Jet y a Wave conversando con Storm mientras caminaban hacia una de las atracciones de la feria. Luego vieron a Knuckles y a Tikal, quienes estaban compartiendo un algodón de azúcar que habían acabado de comprar. También pudieron ver a Nack, el cual venía con su grupo conformado por Bean, Bark y su Hermana Nic. Por último vieron a Dulcy volando cerca de ellos y sobre su lomo estaban Geoffrey y Hershey.

A pesar de haber visto a casi todos sus amigos, no encontraban a Ralph y a Julie-Su por ningún lado, hasta que de repente escucharon sus voces detrás de ellos. Al darse la vuelta los vieron.

Se quedaron en estado de shock al verse. Sally y Julie-Su estaban usando el mismo vestido y la misma tiara. Ken y Ralph también usaban el mismo tipo de smoking.

"Parece que nuestras mentes congenian" dijo Ralph de manera chistosa.

"Parece que sí" dijo Sally mientras sonreía.

"Quien lo diría" dijo Ken tratando de no reírse.

"Hasta parece una broma" dijo Julie-Su para finalizar.

Los cuatro finalmente se empezaron a reír por causa de los comentarios que habían acabado de decir.

"Bien, ahora que los 4 estamos juntos vamos a divertirnos" dijo el equidna púrpura.

"Me parece bien" dijo la equidna rosa.

"A mí también" dijeron el mono y la ardilla al unísono, se miraron a los ojos y se sonrojaron.

Los dos equidnas notaron eso y empezaron a susurrase cosas entre sí, sin que sus acompañantes lo supieran.

"A mí me parece que todavía se gustan" dijo Ralph.

"Yo también creo eso. Deberíamos ayudarles en esto" dijo Julie-Su.

"Si tú estás dispuesta a hacerlo, yo también".

"Si lo estoy. Tú ve con Ken, yo iré con Sally".

"Ok. Tengo la ligera sospecha de que todo va a salir bien y antes de la medianoche va a haber una nueva pareja formada".

"Oigan, van a seguir hablando o van a venir a la montaña rusa con nosotros" dijo Ken para llamar la atención de los dos equidnas.

"Oh, si vamos" dijeron ambos.

…

En el camino a la montaña rusa Ralph y Julie-Su pusieron en marcha su plan de casamenteros.

Ralph se acercó a Ken y le dijo "Así que dime, todavía estás enamorado de Sally".

El mono se sonrojó al escuchar eso y dijo mientras tartamudeaba "Yo… eso n-n-no es v-v-verdad. So-solo somos amigos y-y-y nada más".

"A mí me parece que el que no dice la verdad eres tú" dijo el equidna púrpura.

"Tú qué sabes" dijo Ken tratando de fingir enojo.

"Yo soy muy observado y noto las cosas muy rápidamente, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Y yo sé que dentro de tu corazón, tú todavía sientes algo por Sally" dijo Ralph.

El mono se sonrojó un poco más, ya no podía negarlo "Es verdad. Yo aún siento algo por ella. Es por esa razón que vine hoy al reino. Quería aprovechar que era día de San Valentín para poder decírselo".

"Hazlo, en cuanto ambos estén solos se lo dices" dijo el equidna púrpura.

Mientras tanto Sally y Julie-Su ya iban un poco más adelantadas en la conversación.

"No creo que él sienta lo mismo por mi después de que le dijera que todavía estaba enamorada de Sonic" dijo la ardilla.

"Sally, yo tengo buenos presentimiento de cuando dos personas están enamoradas. Así mismo lo sentí con Mighty y Honey o con Ray y Marine" dijo la equidna rosa.

"Estás segura de que debería decírselo" dijo Sally.

"Por supuesto que sí. Cuando estén solos se lo dices" dijo Julie-Su.

…

Después de haber salido de la montaña rusa; la ardilla, el mono y los dos equidnas decidieron buscar otra atracción y mientras caminaban pasaron en frente de un escenario, el cual ya estaba casi listo para el concierto.

"Aquí es donde será el concierto" dijo Sally.

"Según escuché hace un rato comenzará a las 9:00" dijo Ralph.

"Deberíamos venir" dijo Julie-Su.

"A mí me parece bien" dijo Ken.

"Entonces está decidido" dijeron todos.

Aún faltaba una hora para el concierto y en el camino Ralph y Julie-Su vieron a Knuckles y a Tikal de lejos. Ambos tenían que encontrarse con ellos una vez más para un asunto importante, aparte de que sería una oportunidad para que Ken y Sally pudieran declararse sus sentimientos.

"Oigan, necesitamos hacer algo importante, los alcanzamos luego" dijo Ralph, para luego tomar a Julie-Su de la mano e irse de allí sin esperar una respuesta.

El mono y la ardilla quedaron un poco sorprendidos por la reacción de ellos en ese momento, pero decidieron ignorarlo y fueron a un lago que se encontraba cerca de la entrada de la feria para pasar el rato mientras esperaban a que fuera la hora del concierto.

…

Las dos parejas de equidnas estaban frente a frente de nuevo. Knuckles seguía viendo con odio a Julie-Su, pero ella tenía una mirada en la que se reflejaba su arrepentimiento.

Ralph se acercó a ella y le susurró "Vamos, tú puedes".

"Knuckles… yo… yo…" dijo la equidna rosa en un susurró.

"¿Tú qué?" dijo el equidna rojo con tono de voz muy frio.

"Vamos Julie" le dijo el equidna púrpura dándole aliento.

La equidna rosa finalmente sacó valor y dijo "Knuckles lo siento mucho, yo no debí insultarte de la manera en que lo hice aquella vez. Todos los días siento remordimiento por eso. Yo quiero que me perdones por favor. Sé que nuestro noviazgo quedó en el pasado, pero aun así quiero que seamos amigos".

Knuckles seguía con la misma mirada fría; Julie-Su se esperaba lo peor en ese momento.

"Acepto tus disculpas" dijo el equidna rojo después de unos segundos.

Esa respuesta sorprendió a Tikal, a Ralph, y más aún a Julie-Su.

Knuckles se acercó a ella y le dijo "Te perdono porque me demostraste que en realidad estás muy arrepentida y sí, sí quiero que seamos amigos. También me disculpo por la paliza que te di en esa ocasión".

La equidna rosa le estrechó la mano al equidna rojo mientras le decía "Amigos para siempre".

Después de eso Julie-Su regresó al lado de Ralph, le dio un abrazo y le dijo "Gracias por tu apoyo. Te amo" para luego darle un beso en los labios.

Knuckles y Tikal sonrieron al verlos así y también se besaron.

…

Mientras tanto, en el lago, Ken y Sally estaban mirando el reflejo de la luna llena. Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada en un largo rato, pues disfrutaban mucho de la compañía del otro que no querían arruinar el momento con palabras.

De repente ambos vieron una estrella fugaz en el cielo, cerraron los ojos y formularon su deseo.

Al abrir los ojos ambos se volvieron a mirar el uno al otro y se sonrojaron.

"¿Cuál fue tu deseo Sally?" le preguntó Ken para evitar el sonrojo.

"Si te lo digo no se cumplirá" dijo la ardilla tratando de evitar el sonrojo también.

El mono la miró por un rato y finalmente dijo "Sally necesito decirte algo muy importante y ya no puedo aguantarlo más".

"¿Qué cosa?".

"Bueno… es que… es que… todavía estoy enamorado de ti. Sé que la última vez que te lo dije todavía sentías algo por Sonic, y desde ese momento he llevado guardando este sentimiento. Pero como ahora tú lo ves como un hermano, yo solo te pido que me des una oportunidad".

"Bueno, me sorprendiste. Yo también siento lo mismo. Yo creía que eras tú el que no me iba a dar la oportunidad después de haberte rechazado esa vez. Incluso iba a pedirte que me perdonaras por eso".

"No te preocupes, yo ya te perdoné hace mucho tiempo".

"Y entonces, que dices, aun quieres que sea tu novia".

"Mejor aún. Quiero que seas mi esposa. Te casarías conmigo" dijo el mono mientras se arrodillaba y tomaba la mano derecha de la ardilla.

Sally se puso muy contenta al escuchar eso y dijo con voz alegre "Por supuesto que sí quiero".

"Me has hecho muy feliz con tu respuesta".

"Pues te tengo otra buena noticia, después de que nos casemos quiero vivir contigo en el Reino Dragón".

"¿En serio?".

"Sí. Pero hay otra cosa que yo quiero. Pero no sé si tú piensas igual que yo con respecto a eso".

"Tú dime y yo te lo daré cuando estemos casados".

"Desde que tenía 18 años he querido formar una familia con la persona que más amo, y ese eres tú. Pero yo no sé si tú quieres tener hijos al igual que yo" dijo la ardilla mientras bajaba el rostro.

El mono tomó el rostro de la ardilla entre sus manos haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos "Por supuesto que sí quiero tener hijos y más aún si son contigo".

Después de eso ambos se acercaron el uno al otro y finalmente se besaron. Era un beso que ambos habían estado esperando durante todo el día y valió la pena la espera. Un beso que sería seguido por varios más ahora que ambos estaban juntos.

Cuando finalmente pararon el beso se dieron cuenta de que faltaban 15 minutos para las 9:00.

"El tiempo vuela cuando se está con la persona que más amas" dijo Sally.

"Yo pienso lo mismo" dijo Ken.

"Debemos regresar a la feria o nos perderemos el concierto".

"Sí. Vamos".

…

El escenario, en el cual se llevaría a cabo el concierto, ya estaba casi lleno. En primera fila estaban: Zokar, Aleena, Jules, Bernadette, Sir. Charles, Muttski, Isabella, Amy, Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, Tikal, Espio, Max, Alicia, Elias, Megan, Alexis y Rosie. Las siguientes filas después de esa también estaban repletas de gente.

Ralph y Julie-Su se encontraban en la segunda fila, junto a Silver y Blaze. Con suerte ambos equidnas lograron apartar dos asientos extras para Ken y Sally, los cuales todavía no habían llegado.

En la parte trasera del escenario Sonic, Sonia, Manic y Mina ya estaban casi listos para comenzar el concierto con sus instrumentos a mano. El erizo azul tenía la guitarra eléctrica, la eriza magenta el teclado, el erizo verde la batería y la mangosta amarilla tenía el micrófono con el cual iba a cantar. Solamente estaban esperando a que llegaran todos los invitados para empezar.

Finalmente Ken y Sally llegaron al escenario, y al ver las señas que Ralph y Julie-Su les hacían fueron hacia donde estaban ellos y se sentaron en los asientos que les habían guardado.

"Casi no llegan" dijo la equidna rosa en tono de broma.

"Es que estábamos conversando sobre algo importante" dijo la ardilla.

"¿Sobre qué?" preguntó el equidna púrpura.

"Bueno, como decirles, pues Sally y yo somos novios" dijo el mono.

Los dos equidnas se emocionaron al escuchar esa respuesta y los felicitaron.

"Veo que nuestro plan para juntarlos funcionó" dijo Ralph en voz baja.

"Sí. Estoy contenta de que pudiéramos unirlos" dijo Julie-Su.

La conversación entre ellos dos era en voz baja para que nadie más pudiera escucharlos.

De repente la mayoría de las luces del lugar se apagaron y solamente quedaron encendidas las del escenario, lo que indicaba que iba a comenzar el concierto.

Una nube de humo empezó a salir en todo el escenario y cuando esta se disipó ya estaban allí Sonic, Sonia, Manic y Mina.

"Saludos a todos, esperamos que les guste el concierto que vamos a ofrecer en este día especial" dijeron los cuatro miembros de la banda.

Todos en el público empezaron a aplaudir fuertemente mientras la música comenzaba a sonar.

…

Después de varias canciones la banda invitó a la familia real para que dijeran algunas palabras a los invitados. Max, Alicia, Elias, Megan, Alexis y Sally subieron al escenario uno tras otro.

"Buenas noches a todos, ¿Se están divirtiendo?" dijo Elias a través del micrófono que le había prestado Mina.

Se escuchó un grito de felicidad por parte de todos los presentes.

"Bien, parece que sí. Les doy las gracias por asistir a este evento que decidí organizar para todos ustedes en este día especial para muchos. También le doy las gracias a mi familia, quienes me ayudaron a organizarlo".

Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir muy contentos.

"Y ahora mi hermana Sally quiere darles una noticia acerca de ella que quiere que todos sepan".

Elias le pasó el micrófono a Sally.

"Buenas noches a todos. Aprovechando que hoy es día de San Valentín les voy a hacer el anuncio de que me voy a casar muy pronto".

Esa noticia los dejó a todos muy sorprendidos, en especial a su propia familia. Tras unos segundos de silencio el público comenzó a aplaudir, pues estaban muy contentos por ella; incluso Sonic aplaudía.

"No les voy a decir quién es la persona con la que me voy a casar, solo les diré que está entre los presentes. Pues quiero que sea una sorpresa para todos ustedes".

Ralph y Julie-Su fueron los únicos que no quedaron con la incógnita, pues ellos sabían muy bien con quien se iba a casar Sally.

Después de eso todos comenzaron a aplaudir una vez más y el concierto continuó con toda normalidad hasta las 11:00.

…

A las 11:45 todos estaban reunidos esperando el lanzamiento de fuegos artificiales para concluir con la festividad.

Todos estaban de pie en buen lugar y tenía una buena vista del cielo. Aunque la mayoría estaba en el suelo, algunos estaban volando para ver mejor. Pero había una pareja en especial que estaba sentada sobre una nube.

Ken y Sally estaban listos para ver los fuegos artificiales y estaban en un lugar en donde estarían seguros; además que estaban fuera de la vista de todos.

De repente varias luces de varios colores empezaron a subir hacia el cielo y explotaban allá arriba. Todos empezaron a mirar con emoción las luces coloridas. Pero los que tenía mejor visto eran el mono y la ardilla que estaban sobre la nube.

Ken y Sally se miraron el uno al otro y se besaron otra vez, esta vez durante varios minutos ignorando por completo los fuegos artificiales. Cuando terminaron de besarse vieron lo más maravilloso del mundo, pues en ese momento comenzó a caer una lluvia de estrellas fugaces. Ambos se tomaron de las manos y se quedaron contemplándolas.

En tierra pasaba lo mismo con Ralph y Julie-Su, pues ambos estaban tomados de las manos mientras contemplaban la lluvia de estrellas.

En resumen esa era la noche más hermosa que todos los presentes habían visto en sus vidas e iba a ser muy difícil olvidarla.

**Aquí**** termina la parte principal, falta el epílogo. Voy a dejar unas aclaraciones.**

**En ese fic transcurre 5 años en el futuro de la trama de los cómics. Por tal razón Alexis, Kneecaps y Jon ya no son bebés.**

******Ralph es mi fan character, si quieren saber un poco de él búsquenlo en mi perfil.**

**La razón por la cual aparecen Zokar y Aleena, y a la vez Jules y Bernadette, se debe a que en este fic Zokar y Aleena son los padres biológicos de Sonic y por ende Sonia y Manic serían sus hermanos. Jules, Bernadette y el tío Chuck son solamente su familia adoptiva.**


	2. Epílogo: 20 Años Después

**Aquí el epílogo.**

El rey Ken y la reina Sally estaban de paseo por un parque que se encontraba en el Reino Dragón. Estaban acompañados por sus cuatro hijos: La princesa Casey Acorn (15 años). El príncipe John Acorn (14 años). Por último los gemelos: La princesa Susan Acorn y el príncipe Scott Acorn (Ambos de 13 años).

La familia se iba a encontrar con sus viejos amigos: Ralph y Julie-Su, los cuales vendrían con sus dos hijos: Amanda y Henry (Ambos de 16 años).

Cuando la familia real llegó a la mitad del parque pudieron ver a la familia Echidna y se acercaron a saludarlos.

"Cuanto tiempo sin vernos" dijo la reina Sally.

"Han pasado varios años" dijo el rey Ken.

"Yo también estoy feliz de verlos otra vez" dijo Julie-Su.

"Yo igual" dijo Ralph.

"¿Cómo fue el viaje?" preguntó la reina.

"Muy largo y un poco cansado" dijo la equidna rosa.

"Ya me lo imagino" dijo el rey.

"A mí no me pareció que lo fuera" dijo el equidna púrpura.

"Tal vez no te diste cuenta porque estabas dormido" dijo Julie-Su.

Ese comentario hizo reír a todos los adultos, ya que Ralph últimamente se había vuelto muy dormilón.

"Cuéntennos, como va todo en el reino Acorn" preguntó la reina Sally.

"Bueno todo va muy bien. Hace poco Elias y Megan lograron unir el reino Acorn con Angel Island. Y la pequeña Alexis está a punto de casarse con Kneecaps" respondió Julie-Su.

"Hablando de Angel Island y Kneecaps, ¿Knuckles y Tikal no iban a venir con ustedes?" Preguntó el rey Ken.

"Iban a venir, pero cuando los fuimos a buscar para que vinieran con nosotros nos avisaron que ambos estaban en el hospital. Cuando llegamos allí nos enteramos de que Tikal estaba dando a luz. Tuvieron un varón, el cual se parece mucho a Knuckles. Por esa razón no pudieron venir" respondió Ralph.

"Cuando regresen mándeles nuestros saludos y felicítenlos por el bebé de nuestra parte" dijo la reina.

"Así lo haremos" dijo la equidna rosa.

Los niños también están conversando en ese momento, pero se podía notar que Henry se sonrojaba al estar cerca de Casey, lo mismo pasaba con ella hacia él.

Todos los adultos lo notaron y empezaron a sonreír. Ya sabían que entre ellos dos había un flechazo pero eran muy tímidos para hablar.

"Deberían dar el primer paso muy pronto" dijo el rey.

"Yo creo que muy pronto van decirse lo que sienten, se les nota bastante" dijo el equidna púrpura.

Tras una larga charla las dos familias fueron al castillo del reino Dragón a pasar el resto del día, juntos.

John, Scott y Henry se pusieron a jugar videojuegos, para luego ver una película de terror. Ralph se encontraba con ellos.

Casey, Susan y Amanda se pusieron a leer revistas de moda, para luego maquillarse un poco. Julie-Su se encontraba con ellas.

Mientras tanto; el rey Ken y la reina Sally estaban en el salón principal del castillo rememorando todos los momentos felices que habían vivido ambas parejas desde aquel día de San Valentín, varios años atrás, hasta la fecha.

En ese momento el rey Ken recordó algo y le preguntó a la reina Sally "Querida, hay algo que acabé de recordar. Te acuerdas del deseo que tú pediste esa noche cuando vimos la estrella fugaz. Quería saber si ya se cumplió".

"Bueno, mi deseo si se cumplió. Así que te lo diré. Yo pedí que nuestras vidas fueran muy felices; y así fue. Mira a tu alrededor. Tenemos a nuestros hijos. Tenemos a nuestros amigos. Y los más importante, tenemos un amor mutuo, el cual nunca nadie podrá romper".

"Eso es cierto, me has hecho el ser más feliz y nunca voy a separarme de ti. Te quiero mucho".

En ese momento se acercaron el uno al otro y se besaron con mucho amor. De repente pudieron escuchar un coro de aplausos. Ken y Sally detuvieron el beso y vieron allí reunidos a Ralph, Julie-Su, Amanda, Henry, Casey, John, Susan y Scott.

Todos los presentes habían escuchado todo, se acercaron hacia el rey y la reina y comenzaron a abrazarlos, formando así un gran abrazo grupal.

La vida para las dos familias es muy feliz y así seguiría siendo para siempre, pues el amor que hay entre ellos nunca va a desaparecer y siempre estará allí.

**El Fin**

**Bueno, este es el final del fic espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
